codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Lyoko Warriors
, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois, William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama.]] The Lyoko Warriors (also referred to as''' "the group", '''"the team" or "the gang") is the name given to the group of the main characters in Code Lyoko; Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, Eva Skinner (in Code Lyoko Chronicles), briefly Sissi Delmas before she got kicked out, briefly Jim Morales before a return to the past (there was no time to scan him in), and later, Laura Gauthier, who was eventually removed. The Lyoko Warriors battle the malevolent, digital entity, X.A.N.A., and stop its efforts to take over the world. History In the first season, the sole purpose of the Lyoko Warriors was to materialize Aelita and shut down the Supercomputer and X.A.N.A. with it. They achieved this in Code: Earth, however. X.A.N.A. planted a virus in Aelita which killed her if the Supercomputer were to shut down. In the second season, following the revelation that Aelita had a virus inside of her, the group continued fighting in search of an "anti-virus" for Aelita. However, with the introduction of Franz Hopper and Sector Five, the group's goals were expanded upon. It was gradually revealed that Hopper is Aelita's father, and that he built Lyoko as a sanctuary for Aelita and him, and X.A.N.A. was originally a program made for the purpose of destroying Project Carthage, a military program that involved his advances in time travel. X.A.N.A. escapes from the Supercomputer during what the group thought would be their final attempt to cure Aelita by completely wiping out her memory and thus killing her. However, Franz Hopper appeared and revived her and restored her memory. X.A.N.A., now free from Lyoko's boundaries, is now located on the web, meaning that now the group had to deal with an even more powerful foe. The third season features Jeremie trying to figure out how to directly access Sector Five. X.A.N.A. is still sending attacks. However, these attacks are more ruthless as he is now in the web. Throughout the season, X.A.N.A. attempts to wipe out the four sectors to prevent the team from accessing Sector Five, while at the same time attempting direct assaults on the Core of Lyoko in order to destroy the virtual world in one go. His attempts to destroy the surface sectors are facilitated via possessing Aelita, thus forcing her to go into way towers and planting X.A.N.A.'s code into the interfaces, wiping out the sectors one-by-one. William joins the team to make handling X.A.N.A.'s attacks easier, but instead, he gets captured and possessed and wipes out the Core of Lyoko. In the fourth season, the group has a whole lot on their list: rebuilding Lyoko, recovering William, traveling the web in search of X.A.N.A., trying to cover up William's disappearance, finding Franz Hopper, along with the everyday issues of school and life. Through the course of the season, these goals are fulfilled, but at the cost of Franz Hopper's life and a handful of questions left unanswered. At the end of the season, the group shuts down the Supercomputer and attempt to move on with their lives. In Code Lyoko Evolution, the group is trying to piece together X.A.N.A.'s return, and how Franz Hopper is connected to it. They discover a Replika called the Cortex, which contains valuable information. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi gain the ability to use the towers much like Aelita due to a virus X.A.N.A. implanted in them and Aelita that held the program's source codes. As such, all four are targeted by X.A.N.A. who needs said source codes, which he can only steal through spectres in the real world. William proves himself to the team and is accepted back. Also, a new member, Laura joins the team as an aid for Jeremie at the lab. With William and Laura into the group, the team will try to investigate who revived X.A.N.A. and why. During their investigation into the Cortex, they encounter new enemies called "the Ninjas", who work for a man named Professor Tyron. Slowly, the team adjusts to the new status quo, deciding to destroy the Cortex via a virus that would wipe out X.A.N.A.'s remains for good, but do encounter shakeups on the way. Laura's trustworthiness becomes inconsistent, and the group makes a stunning discovery into Aelita's past: Her mother, Anthea, is alive and working with Tyron for reasons unknown. This results in the team delaying the implanting of the virus in favor of figuring out this new mystery. Laura, seeing X.A.N.A. as far too large a threat, convinces William to attempt a solo mission to destroy the Cortex, which nearly results in X.A.N.A. gaining control of him again. Laura is evicted from the group and her memories are erased. Ultimately, the group does not have enough time to make significant headway into figuring out this new mystery, as X.A.N.A. soon manages to recover 95% of his Source Codes, forcing the group to prepare a mission to destroy the Cortex. It is then that Tyron finally makes his move, having managed to obtain guardianship of Aelita. However, his attempts to convince her to come with him and reunite with her mother fail and the team's virus nearly destroys the Cortex, only failing due to Tyron shutting down his Supercomputer so as to prepare an anti-virus. The Lyoko Warriors shut down their Supercomputer as well, not wanting to risk X.A.N.A. somehow taking refuge in it again. Their goals remain incomplete however, as Tyron is still very much an active threat, and they still have not figured out how Anthea came to work for him. How they will face these challenges remains uncertain. Members Current The current amount of members consists of six junior high school children. *Jeremie Belpois – Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader and intellectual strategist, as well as their source of profound knowledge and intelligence. Jeremie acts as "the operator"; he manages everything for virtualizing and devirtualizing, anything that does with the Supercomputer. He is Aelita's love interest, and their romantic relationship has been featured throughout the series, although it does not receive as much focus as Ulrich and Yumi's romantic relationship. He is also the youngest of the group. *Aelita Schaeffer – Aelita was originally thought to be a mere computer program in the form of a human body until she was successfully materialized on Earth by Jeremie, and her real history was gradually revealed. She has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko. Originally a defenseless elf on Lyoko, Aelita becomes a strong angel with wings in the fourth season. Her main weapon is energy fields which can destroy monsters on contact and she also possesses the ability to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself (Creativity). She is also able to freeze her enemies in a block of ice (Petrification). She has a new rival (similar to Ulrich and William's rivalry) named Laura Gauthier, who both compete for Jeremie's heart (again, similar to Ulrich and William competing for Yumi's romantic affections). They were both hostile to each other, until in ''Rendezvous'' where Aelita thanks Laura for helping Jeremie. *Ulrich Stern – Ulrich is hotheaded, stubborn, and shy, but loyal and thoughtful to his friends. In the first season, Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko. However, this role was diminished in the following seasons. Ulrich is a samurai on Lyoko, with the abilities to split into three (Triplicate) and run very quickly (Super Sprint). His weapon is a katana, but given dual katanas in the fourth season. Ulrich is Yumi's love interest and their relationship is, to say in the least, "complicated". However, as repeatedly shown throughout the series, it is very clear that Ulrich truly loves Yumi. Early on in the series, he and William were firm rivals, both desiring Yumi's affection. Later on in Rivalry, Ulrich's life was saved by his rival, thus allowing William to officially rejoin the group and finally mend a friendship. *Odd Della Robbia – Odd is the jokester of the team, often making jokes on a consistent basis, much to his team members' annoyance. Odd has blonde hair with a purple streak. Odd is messy, disorganized, and cheap although he is loyal and honest. Odd acts as more of a member than a leader, although he has taken command on occasion, especially in Marabounta. Odd is a cat on Lyoko and defends himself with laser arrows and his shield. Odd originally had the ability to see the future in Season 1. However, this ability was later removed. *Yumi Ishiyama – Yumi is the most mature one of the group, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Yumi is the second oldest and is somewhat the leader. Although, this role is not "officially" established. Yumi was originally a geisha on Lyoko, reflecting her Japanese heritage and has the ability to move various objects with her mind (Telekinesis). Her Lyoko avatar has been a ninja since Season 4. She is also gifted in acrobatics (as she and Ulrich practice Pencak Silat) and can balance and think herself through in sticky situations. She is Ulrich's love interest, but repeatedly says that they are just good friends. However, this often proves not to be the case and she proves to have a rather unclear relationship with him at times. *William Dunbar – While a new member to the team in ''Double Trouble'', he still had to remain on Earth during X.A.N.A.'s attacks until he officially had access to his avatar in ''Final Round'' and became a complete Lyoko Warrior. Since the digital world caught his attention, he displayed more bravery but was blind around the monster's and unaware about the true danger, thus making him cocky. When X.A.N.A. managed to possess him, he became more like the program and was in a way tested to be sure that his abilities were perfect for its plan to destroy the Core. William then became X.A.N.A.'s own and first X.A.N.A. Warrior throughout the rest of fourth season while the program blended its core aspects with him. William was so reliable for its dominance, that X.A.N.A. would be in control more than once until it decided he could control his own actions, except the program's cruel programming made a change in position rare. With the understanding of William's status was unclear, they neglected his goal to side with his team and mistook him for the evil that brainwashed him. In Evolution, X.A.N.A. directly told William as a clone that it knew he was dependable and tried to convince him that his group despises him but only shown later that it deceived him and desires to only to control, which means William could be easily manipulated. William carries a sword but his own heart shows he is not a lost cause or monster under any situation. He is also the oldest. Alternate Continuity *Eva Skinner – Eva was just an ordinary girl living in California in the United States. She's a huge fan of the Subdigitals and is excited to have backstage access to their next concert. However, when she is given a DVD, Eva unwittingly opens a file, allowing X.A.N.A. itself to enter her body and possess her. She went to Kadic, befriended Jeremie and Aelita, extended her possession to Odd, went to Lyoko, and regained her free will after X.A.N.A. left her body. On Lyoko, Eva appearing dressed in Subdigitals clothing, her abilities on Lyoko are discovered to be a loud scream that emits multicolored musical notes from her mouth that are powerful enough to deflect Yumi's fans. Former *Laura Gauthier – The unreliable and often mistrusted seventh and newest warrior. Laura made her first appearance in Code Lyoko Evolution where she corrected Jeremie on a question. She helped out the team on a mission in Lyoko. Laura wanted to join the group, but was denied by Aelita. Like William, Laura started to remember bits and pieces of her memory in which she helps the group. In Virus, she is accepted into the team, not only because she helped out, but because she altered the program into the Core of Lyoko, allowing her to be invulnerable to the return to the past. Laura is considered Aelita's romantic rival, as she seems to be romantically attracted to Jeremie. In ''Mutiny'', her memory of the group was erased after betraying Jeremie because she wanted to erase X.A.N.A., while Jeremie wanted to keep X.A.N.A. around longer to find out where Aelita's mother is. She also endangered William by telling him to activate the virus that would destroy X.A.N.A, causing the Scyphozoa to briefly possess him again. Having gone too far and acting without permission, Laura was officially dismissed from the group. She had her memory successfully erased due to Jeremie's new-and-improved return to the past function, completely clearing any links between her and the team. *Elisabeth Delmas – She is better known by her nickname, Sissi, whose goal is to win the heart of Ulrich. In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Sissi is yet again trying to do just this. But when Ulrich doesn't show up that night, she storms off to find him, running into Odd, who is following Ulrich, who kidnapped Kiwi. She goes with Odd to the factory and inadvertently stumbles upon the secret of Lyoko, and becomes part of the gang. The next day, Sissi expresses her interest in going to Lyoko. However, after being targeted in X.A.N.A.'s attack, Sissi reveals the secret to her father and is kicked out of the group for betraying them. She did so out of concern for her friends' lives, but they didn't know this and treat her coldly, sparking a feud between her and them. A return to the past is launched, and Sissi no longer remembers any of the events that happened. She did aid the team again many times, such as ''Ultimatum'' for example, when she operated the supercomputer. In the end, however, she always loses any memory of her time aiding the team because of the temporal reversion. The Lyoko Warriors would eventually reconcile with her at the end of the fourth and final season, much to her happiness. However, in Code Lyoko Evolution, she was kept out of the loop when X.A.N.A. re-surfaced a year later, only participating in their adventures once as a decoy during one of X.A.N.A.'s attacks. *Kiwi – The only non-human member of the group. Kiwi was brought to Kadic as Odd's pet, much to the dismay of Ulrich. Kiwi has displayed a low degree of intelligence, but has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to be virtualized into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save his dog in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once in Canine Conundrum, although accidentally when jumping on the keyboard. He does not appear in Code Lyoko Evolution, as he is mentioned to be staying with Odd's older sisters (likely because they did not want to deal with a live-action dog onset). Temporary and Aides *Jim Morales – Member in Code: Earth and False Start. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Kankrelats and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. Jim has proven himself many times after this, but his memory is always erased by a return to the past. Jeremie even told him at the end of Opening Act that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to him, as Jeremie had done it so many times only for a return to the past to erase his memory each time. Trivia *Prior to Season 3, the group had no official name. However, many fans were calling them the "Lyoko Warriors", and the creators liked the name. In canon, Yumi came up with the group's name at the end of ''X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2''. *Laura is the only member who has never been virtualized. However, in the episode Friday the 13th, she almost went to Lyoko to assist Odd, but was stopped at the last moment by Aelita. Had she been virtualized, the return to the past would not have been able to erase her memory. **Laura is the only member who has never been a victim of any of X.A.N.A.'s attacks. *Ulrich, Yumi, and Laura are the only members who haven't been possessed or influenced directly in any way by X.A.N.A.. Note that this is not counting X.A.N.A. taking control over Ulrich's body once in the episode ''Nobody in Particular'', as Ulrich had been separated from it and thus was not actually under the program's influence mentally. *Every member except Aelita, Yumi, and Eva, has, at one point, been temporarily or permanently kicked out of the group. *Aelita and William are the only (animated) members who did not originally make an appearance in Garage Kids. *Eva is the only member who joined while being possessed. *William, Eva, and Odd (In Code Lyoko Chronicles) are the only Lyoko Warriors who were possessed for a long period of time. Aelita had also been possessed on six occasions, but those did not last more than a day at most. Gallery >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 1 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 2 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 3 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 4 >> See all images of Lyoko Warriors in Evolution ca:Guerrers de Lyoko es:Guerreros de Lyoko fi:Lyoko-soturit fr:Lyoko-Guerriers gl:Guerreiros de Lyoko it:Guerrieri Lyoko pl:Wojownicy Lyoko pt:Guerreiros de Lyoko ro:Războinic pe Lyoko ru:Воин Лиоко sr:Лиоко ратници Category:Organizations Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Characters Category:William Category:Yumi Category:Odd Category:Aelita Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Ulrich Category:Heroes Category:Laura Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Social Game